DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Adenovirus Core will generate the proposed recombinant adenoviruses for each of the individual projects, including screening of clones and limited characterization in vitro. Selected adenoviruses will be grown in medium scale production and purified to be used for the proposed in vitro and in vivo studies. Testing for replication competent adenoviruses (RCA) will be performed.